Cloud's Promise
by Chibi Yuffie
Summary: When Aeris dies, Cloud makes a promise to her. Does he for fill that promise?


Authors Note: This story is still in progress and will remain in progress for how ever long this story may take. I hope, however, to get it done by either the end of June or July. But it shouldn't take any longer then 3 months, for I will write about 1 page a day then I will skip a day or 2 and then write 2 pages the next time I get a chance. Thanks for taking your time to want to read this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! ^.^  
  
Cloud's Promise  
  
By:  
Yuffie Kisaragi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Cloud walked down the hallway to his room at the Ghost Inn, he heard Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie all scream. Or were they laughing? Cloud couldn't really figure it out considering Tifa was screaming at Yuffie to do something. Cloud decided he wanted to learn more, so he leaned his ear to the door.   
"…Come on Yuffie! I thought you said 'Oh he doesn't look so bad. I could probably beat him with my eyes closed! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'! Well now look! You can't beat him. Not even with our confidence in you! Man, we need Cait Sith on our team!" Tifa was saying, "I mean, look at us now. We're - " That was it. Cloud had had enough. He wanted to find out who this creep was and to tell him off for making the girls' scream at one another.   
Cloud kicked the door open and ran inside.   
"Alright! Where is this guy?" Cloud asked, looking around at everything except for the girls. Where was this guy at any way? Then he saw him. Or he thought he saw him. Could it be? Cloud could only think of one person: Vincent! Cloud never did trust that guy.   
Cloud ran towards Vincent like a speeding bullet that just got shot out of a gun. He picked him up and was about to punch him in the face when Aeris cried, "Cloud! What on Earth are you doing?" "I'm going to show him what happens to people when they make my friends scream! That includes my angel," Cloud seemed to smile at Aeris when he said 'My angel', but yet he had an angry tone. "Oh and did you even think to look at what we were doing? Well did you?!?" Yuffie got all up in Cloud's face while Tifa and Aeris jumped on Cloud's arm to stop him from punching Vincent in the face for some absurd reason. "Cloud, please, listen to WHY we were screaming," Aeris pleaded, trying to stay a holed of his arm. "Alright," Cloud put his arm down and dropped Vincent, who was smiling. Why is HE smiling? Aeris just saved his butt! He should be praising her! The dang focker… Cloud said under his breath as he sat down on the couch to listen to what had happened.   
  
  
What are these girls saying? I can hardly understand them. They keep talking at once. Should I tell them to stop? Or keep saying 'I see' 'Oh really? That's quiet interesting.' And 'Yes Yes. I understand.'? Cloud pondered over these questions and finally came up with a solution.  
"STOOOP!!" Cloud cried at the girls to stop talking, "I can't understand a word you are all saying!" At once Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie all got quiet. Hmm that seemed to work. See there was nothing to it. Cloud thought to himself as he said aloud, "Ok I will pick someone to tell me what happened then we will go from there, ok?" Everyone in the room said 'ok' and Cloud chose Tifa to talk.   
"Me?" Tifa pointed to herself and gave a look of great surprise. To which Cloud replied, "Yes you. Now please tell me why you were all screaming at one another." Tifa gulped, hoping her answer wouldn't make Cloud even madder. "Well uh. You see we uh losing in a game of Poker. Well maybe not Poker…but Strip Poker anyways. And you see umm we were just really mad because Yuffie err said that she…" Tifa's voice trailed off at the site of madness on Cloud's face. The next thing that happened nearly made Cid Highwind have a heart attack.  
"STRIP POKER?!?!? Whatcha' mean Strip Poker?!" Cloud yelled at Tifa until she was on the ground hiding behind Nanaki. Noticing the how scared Tifa was, Vincent decided he should step in and help her out by getting the facts straight.   
"What Tifa, here, was trying to say was that I invited them to a game of Strip Poker and I would have invited you but, you see, you were gone. So anyways, they came over here and they were winning, but not by a lot mind you, until it was Yuffie's 3rd time playing (we've been playing this for about 3 hours now). Well, you see Cloud, when Yuffie began losing, so did the rest of the girls," Vincent took a small pause then continued, "And before you came in, Cloud, the girls were complaining and yelling at one another because they were losing. But the funny thing about this is that all they had lost was their shoes and socks. Is that not funny or what!" Cloud couldn't help but laugh. I mean, wouldn't you if you found out that 3 of your friends had been screaming and arguing at one another over losing their shoes and socks? I know I would… Anyways, back to the story.   
After a few minutes had passed, Cloud looked down at his wristwatch. "Man look at the time… It's already 10 o'clock at night… I think I best be getting to bed… We've got a long road ahead of us if we want to get to The Temple of The Ancients by the end of this month." He thought aloud. This startled Cid and made Cait Sith look up.   
Looking at their watch, too, Barret, Cid, Vincent, and Cait Sith stood up said 'Night guys' and went to their rooms. Nanaki followed. Next Yuffie & Tifa got up like everyone else had, said 'Nighty night', kissed him on the cheeks and walked out. Alright! Now's my chance to show Aeris how…Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. "Who the heck is there?" Cloud asked through the door.   



End file.
